The present invention relates to blanket/sheet lifting devices and method. Such devices used to lift a portion of the blanket/sheet covering a person off of some person of the person's body. Most often, such devices lift the blanket/sheet off of the person's feet or some part of his or her body, possibly a surgical wound, break or sprain injury, skin rash or ailment. Sometimes the pressure of a blanket/sheet on the person may transmit unwanted force and painful pressure causing discomfort.
Such prior art devices most often comprise structural tent supports made of some rigid material that must be installed under the mattress, across the entire width of the bed and cannot be easily added or removed. They are often cumbersome, cold, hard and must remain in place making an unattractive bed during the daytime. They are not easily transported for use during travel. Some such devices comprise a cushion or bolster. Typically, the bolsters are quite long, and extend along the entire foot of the bed, or for a substantial distance alongside a portion of the user's body, such as the leg, taking up valuable space at the foot of the bed, where there is limited space for the average height person, or alongside the body. Sometimes they are simply a wide triangle shape, again designed for placement beyond a person's foot at the end of the bed where there is limited space for the average height person.